To My Love
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Tibarn x Ike] After the Mad King's War, Ike moves to Phoenicis. This is but a few snippets of his life there, with his love by his side.


**A/N: **Hello, Fire Emblem fandom! It's been a while. Well, for Path of Radiance at least. I've written a few Awakening stories a couple years ago. (Or last year? I can't be bothered to check posting dates.) This is a random fluff story which wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it down. I've done some editing over the few days I've written it, but I don't notice everything, so commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Path of Radiance, WAFF, possible OOCness (though I try to avoid this, it can't be helped sometimes), screwing with canon (sort of), shounen-ai. Read at your own discretion.

**Notes: **The title comes from the song with the same name from PoR.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To My Love  
**

* * *

A calm breeze blows, rustling the trees and making the occupants of Phoenicis feel a sense of peace. For once, there were no battles. While it was true only months passed since the Mad King's War, everyone would take peace in whatever ways it wants to form.

Ike smiles a bit to himself as he walks through the hawk nation's forests. He's been living here since the war was over with Ashnard's death, and it's beginning to feel more and more like home as he learns Phoenicis' culture, climate, and way of life. It was daunting at first; being a sole beorc in a laguz nation, yet the once great general of the Crimean army knows he'll be fine.

He has the king on his side, after all. One of the strongest people Ike ever knew, he doesn't take for granted what Tibarn provides for him. Ike tries to offer what little he can as way of gratitude, but the Hawk King shakes his head each time, telling him his being here was all the payment he needs.

Sometimes, the beorc wonders how he managed to do so many things in his life after Greil was slain. He commanded his mercenary company, escorted Princess (now Queen, Ike reminds himself) Elincia to reclaim her nation, fought side by side with laguz and beorc alike, and somehow, along the way, won the heart of a royal. Laughing in disbelief at the memories, Ike sits on a log which he guesses serves as a bench due to its wear and tear, and looks up at the skies. Hawk laguz fly through the clouds and their cries can be heard from miles away. From being here, Ike gives educated guesses as to which cry means what, and sometimes Ulki and Janaff watch in amusement as the boy mumbles to himself.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Ike moves from the log to the ground, stretching out on the warm grass and letting out a yawn. Phoenician weather was warmer than any other nation Ike's been to, even Gallia which boasts its own hot temperatures. Often times he finds himself covered with grass stains and the sun disappearing over the mountains, signaling he slept for hours. Those times, he would wander to the palace and Tibarn would merely shake his head in fond amusement as Ike murmured about "falling asleep because it was so warm".

He means to close his eyes for mere moments, yet when Ike opens them, the sun already begun its descent over the mountains and the skies are painted bright orange. "I slept again," he mumbles to himself, pushing off the grass and stretching. Thankfully, it was considered winter in Phoenician standards (even though Ike was baffled by it; the temperatures were warmer than Crimea's hottest summers), so no bugs were out. Ike groans in annoyance as he remembers sleeping one particularly hot day and being awoken by mosquitoes, making him itch everywhere.

He hears a cry above him and shields his eyes to look at the skies, seeing a familiar hawk circle above him momentarily before landing beside him. Ike smiles faintly and rests a hand on Tibarn's head, ruffling the feathers and getting an annoyed squawk in return. "You were worried about me?" he questions, getting a nod and a nudge in answer. "Sorry. It's so comfortable in the forests at this time of year. I often sleep for hours without a care in the world."

"Yes, it's rather nice out here when there's no insects," Tibarn muses. Ike wonders when he shifted to his more beorc form, but he doesn't question it. "Although this is a much denser part of the forests. When the scouts couldn't find you, I grew concerned."

"Oh." Ike looks at his surroundings, noticing the trees were thicker here than any other part of the woods he's been to before. "I never realized."

"Nothing about you surprises me anymore," the laguz royal murmurs with an affectionate edge in his voice. "Including how simple-minded and dense you can be."

"I take offense to that." The beorc huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. While it was true he could be simple-minded and sometimes was the epitome of density, it was still annoying to hear it from a person.

"No need to. I simply say the truth." Tibarn grins faintly and rests his large, calloused hand on Ike's messy hair, giving it a few ruffles before it settles on Ike's shoulder. "Let us return to the palace; night approaches, and we bird tribes don't move well in the dark."

"As you've told me before, _darling_," Ike says with a laugh. Tibarn simply gives him an unamused stare before shifting to his laguz form and hoisting the beorc on his back.

-v-

"Humor me on something?" Ike inquires one evening after Tibarn returned from what he called "boring meetings".

"It depends on your question," Tibarn answers as he chews on the day's spoils. Ike averts his eyes to stare at the wall. He was a little grossed out by the hawk tribes eating habits.

"I still don't understand how me, one beorc, could change your mind on my entire race. I mean, sure, I protected Leanne, but even then you were skeptical. What changed?" Ike asks, daring a look and realizing (thankfully) Tibarn was done with eating… whatever kind of meat _that _was.

"Hm. I've never thought about it," the royal replies nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose if I must think of an answer, I grouped all beorc the same as those who murdered the herons, just as you did with the different laguz tribes. Your… selflessness, willingness to put yourself in harm's way to protect one of the few surviving herons, I presume it sparked an interest in you and your race." Much to Ike's disgust and mild horror, Tibarn picks up another piece of meat and gnaws on it. "Is that satisfactory?"

Ike nods in affirmation and tries to ignore the scene in front of him.

-v-

Moonlight flutters through the windows of the palace. All were sleeping, save for one. Ike sits on the edge of Tibarn's large bed, wondering not for the first time what his father would say about his relationship. Would he be happy? He doesn't know what his father thought on men who engaged in romantic relations with other men, but Ike wants to believe Greil would be happy for him.

Even so, lingering doubt keeps him awake at night more often than not.

He yawns, feeling sleep tug at him but his thoughts refusing to let him sleep. Standing, Ike makes his way towards one of the large windows, letting the warm wind blow through his hair as his mind rushes through memories. He barely remembers his mother and Ike feels he could have known his father better in his final moments. Maybe it was that factoid more than anything which kept him awake at night.

Ike closes his eyes, remembering the feeling of powerlessness he had when he was taking his father back to Gebal Castle. The blood coming from Greil's wound, his father's voice telling him to forget revenge and live peacefully in Gallia… All those thoughts haunt the beorc. He wraps his arms around himself, suddenly chilly despite the warmness.

"What are you doing awake, little beorc?" Tibarn's voice comes, his strong arms wrapping around Ike and pulling him close. Ike sighs and rests his head on the king's broad chest, saying nothing. "Let me take a guess, and keep in mind this is based on the little knowledge I have on you." Ike snorts and shakes his head; Tibarn knows more about him than most do, so he assumes his guess will be right on point. "You're thinking about your father."

Aye. Right on point. "I feel as if I didn't know him as well as I should have," Ike mumbles, resting his hands on the laguz's muscular arms. "And also the feeling of helplessness I had when he died. If I had been faster, maybe Rhys could have healed him in time-..."

"Sounds like a weak argument. From what I know, your father's wounds were severe and it was a miracle he lasted as long as he did. Of course," Ike looks up and looks at Tibarn curiously, "this is an educated guess."

"Your guesses are far more accurate than what others would assume," the beorc says faintly, not missing the way the royal's arms tightened around him. "I wish… I was stronger then. I wish I could have saved him."

Tears, completely unbidden, gather in Ike's eyes and he lets them fall. He hasn't cried in years. Crying releases stress and emotions, but he always tries to hold them back around those who needed to respect him. Now, in the arms of the man he loves, Ike knows he can let go of the months of built up emotions.

Tibarn doesn't shush him, nor tell him to stop crying. In answer to the beorc's silent sobs, he turns them so Ike buries his face in his chest and wraps arms and wings around him.

-v-

For the first time since the war began, Ike feels true happiness.

As they fly through the skies, he knows Tibarn feels the same way.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
